The Saga Of Teddy Lupin, The Rise of Dolohov
by teddy lupin lookalike take 3
Summary: Teddy Lupin must face his first enemy, whilst fighting his emotions, and going through puberty at the same time. Teddy's willpower will be tested as he lets the animal out for the first time ever.
1. Dolohov's Secret

**Dolohov's Secret**

It was a night that had meant the fall of a leader and the end of an era. Voldemort was dead. No one knew what happened to his body after his defeat. A wizard moved along the grass path that lead up to body of the ex dark lord, the wizard moved his face into the light of the castle looming overhead. His facial features were equivalent to that of a homeless person, in his face a person could see that behind the scruffy looking goatee there was a hint of youth, it looked as though he hadn't washed in ages. His dark black robes looked extremely odd on him as they made him look like a smart homeless person. The man moved his hand down towards his pocket and pulled out his mask. The death eater turned it over examining the side that his victims would have seen. He looked up towards the moon it was a wonderful night for murder, but that would have to wait he had more pressing issues to deal with. The death eater had seen the death of his master and had decided on a moving the body to somewhere less pleasant.

He turned on the spot and disappearated a few moments later he reappeared but with a muggle in his hands he planned on switching the bodies so that no one was curious as to where the body of Voldemort had gone after he had moved it. Another death eater who was in on the plan saw this and ushered the first one to move quicker.

"Dolohov we don't have time for this, just get the body and go we can deal with the details later!"

"Shut it, Clarke if you knew who this was you would have more respect! This is the greatest wizard that ever lived." Dolohov shouted in response.

"So what he's not living!"

"Are you mad? You know I never asked to adopt you! And if it wasn't for these take your kids to work days you wouldn't be here!"

"Oh here we go about the adoption shit and if mum heard you say that she'd cut your bullocks off!"

"Let's not get into this now we have an important task to do and you knew how dedicated I was when the lord made me second in command, and know I have the responsibility of the whole evil sorcery thing..."

"Your rambling and I think that I see a teacher over there..."

"Fine, help me move him then."

And with that Dolohov managed to get the arm of the dead Voldemort free he moved his head closer to the dead man's ear and whispered "My lord, I promise you will not die in vain, and I also look forward to the day when you are once again at your full power."

And with that the pair disappearated into the night with the body of their old master in the hands of his most faithful servant. It seemed that Dolohov had gone mad; surely no amount of magic can bring back the dead, can it?


	2. Twelve Years Later

**Twelve years later**

A young man was gazing out of the window on the top floor of a house that muggles and several wizards could not see; this was due to the fidelius charm that had been placed on the house several years before the fall of Voldemort. The youngster turned around and looked at the bed that was the only item in the otherwise empty room. He listened quietly to the sounds that the house made in the night, it was a calm and cool night, and the silence was broken by a creaking sound. The young man quietly moved towards the bed and got under the covers just as the door to his room opened. A man that looked as though he could be the boy's father entered the room, his hair was as always untidy, and the scar shaped like a lightning bolt was just visible through the hair. The man looked at the young boy and turned to leave the room. The door was shut lightly on his way out. The young boy jumped out of the bed and made his way quietly to the window he looked up and said quietly to himself,

"Full moon."

And with that he launched himself out of the window and landed safely on the floor.

Hair seemed to erupt out of the body of the young boy, his blue hair changed into the same colour of the hair that had grown out of his body, and his facial features seemed change with ease into those of a wild animal. The boy had become a creature of the night, a wolf. He ran off towards the Quidditch area. The wolf ran up and down and back and forth all night long.

The next morning Harry went to Teddy's room to find out that he wasn't there.

"Of course it was a full moon last night!" Harry said hitting his head.

He bolted down the stairs and ran outside to the Quidditch area. He found Teddy lying in the bushes directly next to a set of goal hoops. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He ran over to the bushes and woke Teddy up.

"How are you going to get ready for your third year of Hogwarts if you aren't up in time to buy your books?"

"Are you gonna let me get changed or not?" Teddy snapped at Harry. "Or are you just going to bitch and moan?"

"Look Teddy, I know that you like to remember your father on a full moon, but I did say that we are going to buy supplies."

"Yes, but isn't it Ginny's job to bitch and moan at me?" Teddy replied cheekily, Harry chuckled.

"Can you get dressed already your putting me to shame and it'll be even worse if Ginny comes out and sees this." Harry stated, trying hard not to look down.

Harry turned around to allow Teddy to get dressed.

"I'm ready, let's go." Teddy said when he had his clothes on.

"Ginny, get the floo powder, we're off."


End file.
